1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display (OLED) includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic emission layer between an anode and cathode. When electrons from the cathode and holes from the anode combine in the organic emission layer, excitons are formed to emit light in an image.
The light from each pixel diode may correspond to a grayscale value lying in a range from black to white, as determined by a driving current in a pixel control circuit. The higher the resolution of the display, the lower the size and amount of current flowing in each pixel. Thus, at higher resolutions, a driving range of gate voltages applied to switching and driving transistors in the pixel control circuit becomes small.
The small pixel size and driving current present challenges to display designers. For example, it may be difficult to adjust the magnitude of the gate voltage applied to the driving transistor to ensure a sufficient range of grayscale values. Also, because of the reduced size of each pixel, it may be difficult to form a storage capacitor and a driving voltage line and a data line with a same layer.